


The Hardest Thing

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing is deciding who gets to top. The boys discuss how they are going to have their fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing

There are things Fenris hates about being a Grey Warden such as mandatory check-ups, darkspawn, and Oghren.

There are of course things Fenris enjoys about being a Grey Warden such as the feeling of being part of a family, killing darkspawn, and an unlimited supply of wine (thanks to Oghren).

There are also things that Fenris loves about being a Grey Warden, and currently he is sandwiched between them, their hard bodies pressed against him.

He fought back a moan as Nathaniel bit the tip of his left ear. “You are thinking too hard about something, I think that you should be focusing on what’s going on here.”

Anything Fenris was about to say was swallowed up by Anders kiss, the blond pressing his lips firmly’ against Fenris’ own and causing them to tingle. “We haven’t even gotten to the part where we blow your mind with pleasure.” 

“Perhaps you are just taking too long.” Fenris replied with a smirk.

Nathaniel chuckled and pinched Fenris’ nipples, twisting them until Fenris is moaning, “He’s getting mouthy, perhaps we should spank him and then have our way with him, it would be a good punishment.”

“I do love a good spanking.” Anders said teasingly, as he ran his hands down Fenris waist to cup his bottom as best he could with Fenris practically sitting in Nathaniel’s lap. “Not that it would be much of a punishment for this kinky elf.” 

Wiggling in Nathaniel’s lap, Fenris was pleased at the moan he got from the archer. “How about I spank you.” He added as he reached over and plucked at Anders nipples. “I seem to recall that you have been quite the naughty apostate.” 

Anders grumbled causing Nathaniel to laugh. “I for one do not care which of you deserves a spanking so long as I am the one to administer it.” When both his lovers turned to him with evil shinning in their eyes, Nathaniel was quick to put his hands up in defence. “Oh no! I’m the good one here.” 

“The good one he says, I think we know who definitely needs the spanking.” 

Fenris nodded his agreement. “Lying is an offence that merits a punishment, ten smacks to each bottom seems the most appropriate. That is ten from each of us.” He added with a little smirk.

Nathaniel went to push away in an attempt to run but Fenris was quicker, turning around and trapping the large man beneath him. If it were not for Anders coming around and grabbing Nathaniel’s hands so that he couldn’t escape. 

“We’ve got you Nate, now it’s time for some well deserved punishment~”

Between the two of them they wrestled their dark haired lover on to his stomach, not that Nathaniel was really fighting all that much. Fenris settled himself on Nathaniel’s thighs while Anders stood next to the bed. 

They took turns in smacking Nathaniel’s ass, smirking at the growls that escaped him as his ass turned red. By the time they finished, twenty smacks in total, ten each and five to each individual cheek, Nathaniel’s ass was as not only his face but his flushed erection.

“You’re such a pervert Nate.” Anders rolled over onto the bed, beside the much abused archer with a cheeky grin. “That got you all hot and horny, but what are you going to do about it?”

Grumbling Nathaniel buried his face deeper in the pillows, muttering an ‘I’ll kill you is what I’ll do’ as he did.

Fenris, who still found it a little difficult at times to join in their banter, slid off the bed and pressed a kiss to Nathaniel’s cheek. “It is time for a reward for enduring our heavy hands.” 

“I agree, you can have Fenris’ ass tonight, I’ll even lube him up for you.” Anders offered enthusiastically, without consulting Fenris on it.

“Mage, do you not thinking that should be my choice.” Fenris crossed his arms looking more than a little irritated. “Perhaps then I will claim your ass for having to deal with you.”

Anders merely grinned at that. “Sounds good to me.”

Feeling exasperated Fenris turned to Nathaniel. “This is what you wish as well?”

“I can never turn down a chance to burry myself in your tight ass.” The archer replied with a grin, his earlier surliness gone. 

Despite his exasperation, Fenris felt himself smiling back, even as he felt Anders come up behind him and begin to kiss his neck. “I suppose that is acceptable.” 

“He supposes.” Anders said with a chuckle, nipping at Fenris’ ear and causing the elf to moan. “I highly doubt you’ll be an unwilling participant.” 

Nathaniel pushed himself up so that he could liberate Fenris from Anders hold. “If he was ever unwilling we’d stop right away, that was agreed upon long before anything sexual occurred.” 

Anders made a face at that, using the time to reach over and grab the jar of slick. “You’re so boring, we all know we’d never do anything any of us didn’t want, you don’t need to repeat it. I almost expect the Commander to pop up suddenly and start repeating the Grey Warden oath or something equally as boring.” He took the top off of the lid, tossing it Nathaniel’s way. “In case you didn’t get that, it means you’re boring.” 

Deflecting the cap, Fenris raised an eyebrow at Anders. “You did not think he was so boring last week when he had you bent over the desk in the Commander’s office last week. And you certainly weren’t bored when we had to run out of there as though a pack of mabari was chasing us when he walked in on us.” 

Nathaniel groaned at that, burying his face in Fenris’ slender neck. “Don’t remind me, I can’t believe I thought that was a good idea.” 

“It was fun though, up until we were discovered.” Laughing Anders coated his fingers and then waggled them at the two men on the bed. “Your best idea yet I’d day. Time to bend over love.” He added with a lewd wink at Fenris. 

Fenris rolled his eyes at Anders and then bent got down on his hands so that his rump was presented. Anders moaned at the sight. “Sure you don’t want to switch Nate?”

Nathaniel shook his head, moaning himself as Fenris nipped at his neck, his slender hands torturing Nathaniel’s nipples. “You said you I could have it tonight.”

“I plead insanity then.” A groan escaped Anders as slowly pushed a finger into Fenris, watching as it disappeared with ease. “How about we share then?” 

At those words, Fenris stopped his molestation of Nathaniel to peer at Anders over his shoulder. “Do you not think it would be prudent to ask someone other than Nathaniel first?”

Adding as second finger, Anders pushed himself on to his knees so that he could press a kiss to the base of Fenris’ spine. “I wouldn’t dream of not asking you, I was joking about sharing. I’m sorry love.”

Fenris purred a little at the kiss, “I did not say I was not willing to.” 

“You’re a greedy little elf.” Nathaniel commented with a laugh. “A cock whore if I have ever seen one.” 

Not bothered by the comment, Fenris turned to Nathaniel. “And have you ever seen a cock whore?”

“With the exception of the one in front of me at this very moment?” The archer got a sharp bite on the lip for the comment, something that did more to arouse him than anything. “Is that what you want?”  
“If it keeps me from having to listen to the two of you fight.” Fenris replied flippantly, although it was gone in a moment when Anders questing fingers found his sweet spot and had him arching back and moaning almost wantonly. 

Chuckling Anders pulled his fingers out and put the slick on four of them, before carefully pressing them back in, trying to get Fenris stretched enough to take not only himself but Nathaniel to. “And it’s not at all because you like the feeling of both of us inside of you.” 

“I for one have no problem with that.” The comment came from Nathaniel, who was knew that with Fenris some comments could be taken out of context. “Nor does Anders, we both enjoy being with you very much.”

Fenris rolled his eyes at that, and shifted, pulling away from Anders fingers and sliding off the bed. “If you did not enjoy it I very much doubt we would continue doing it.” He turned to Anders then, gesturing for him to get on the bed. “Get on the bed; I am tired of waiting to be fucked.” The way he said ‘fuck,’ rolling the word in his mouth and then allowing it to escape, had both men scrambling on the bed, getting into a position that would work for them. 

“Does this please you Serah elf?” 

“It would please me more if a certain mage knew to keep his mouth shut.” Fenris replied, much to Nathaniel’s amusement.

“We could always shove something in it, but then that would delay other things.” 

Anders joined in the laughing. “Alas I am not that flexible.” He patted his lap, “Come sit and tell me what you want for your name day.” He received a foot to the face for that comment. “It’s a good thing you took a bath not that long ago.” 

“Perhaps the mage would like to sit in the corner while Nathaniel and I enjoy each other’s comfort without unnecessary commentary.” Fenris threatened, hands on his hips as he stood over Anders on the bed.

Grinning, Anders nuzzled Fenris’ erection. “The mage promises he will behave.” He didn’t even bother to hide the cheekiness in his voice.

Fenris merely hummed in appreciation at Anders actions. “He had better.” 

Feeling left out, Nathaniel nuzzled Fenris’ beck end. “Are we going to continue or not? Not that I wouldn’t mind just worshiping Fenris’ body and then jerking off on him after he’s been thoroughly satiated.”

“You have such good ideas Nate; we’ll have to save that one for next time.” With that Anders pulled, Fenris away from Nate and down into his lap, the elf grunting at the action. “For now we should give our prickly elf a thorough fucking.” The words were practically purred as Anders patted Fenris bottom. “I’ve already slicked myself up of course, I’ll make sure to get Fenris nice and loose while you see to yourself Nate~”

Nathaniel growled as he reached for the slick. “And to think I was almost feeling some form of endearment toward you.” 

“Are you sure it was not an upset stomach, or insanity. The mage is hardly worthy of endeartm- ohhh!” Fenris never got to finish what he was saying, his words ending in a drawn out moan as Fenris pushing into him, having brought Fenris down above his erection.

Anders’ own moan echoed Fenris, his eyes falling closed in pleasure. “You talk way too much elf and that is saying something coming from me. I much prefer the sounds you make while you’re withering above me in pleasure.”

“I think the mage should look in the mirror.” Was all Fenris said as he raised himself up, pushing himself down again with a moan. “If there is any person who speaks too much here it is you.” The words came out breathy as Fenris fucked himself on Anders erection, at least until large hands took him by the hips and stopped his movements.

“You both talk entirely too much considering what we’re currently doing.” Nathaniel remarked as he got himself into position, his chest pressed against Fenris’ back. He pressed a kiss to the back of Fenris’ neck before slowly pressing in.

Despite the careful preparation, and the fact that they had done this many time, there was always some pain for Fenris’. The pain did not last long, but it was enough to have him tensing and hissing through clenched teeth. Both Nathaniel and Anders kept still and tried to distract him with kisses and touches. When Fenris was ready he let them know. “Move.”

Both men chuckled at the command and after sharing a brief kiss over his shoulder did just that. Soon enough pleasure took over everything else; every touch was like an electric surge, one that did not require adapted magic tricks, not that Anders hadn’t suggested some of his favourite ones in the past.

The room was filled with the noises of their pleasure the gasps and moans, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, it would have been a desire demon’s fantasy. 

Nathaniel was the first to come, stilling as he came hard, his breath catching as he hit his peak. Fenris followed soon after, falling back against Nathaniel, his seed splattered on Anders and his own stomach. When Anders came it was with a loud cry of their names, though it was more of a mashed together Nateris, than their full names. 

They didn’t just collapse on the bed together, it took some exhausted manoeuvring until they were all lying comfortably on the bed, Fenris between the two humans, content for the moment to be cuddled by them.

“So next time we should do this somewhere fun, maybe we can both take Nate in the main hall.” Anders piped up suddenly, content but not sleepy. 

Fenris only let out a sleepy rumble, while Nate retaliated by suggesting on the ramparts with Anders being taken. The two went back and forth with the ideas while Fenris tried to ignore them and sleep. Not for the first time he wondered why he had been crazy enough to take not just one but two Grey Wardens as lovers.


End file.
